


Vacancy

by stydiapanic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: You and Dr. Reid arrive at a motel late at night, expecting that you'll have to double up on rooms. But what you didn't expect was that the last available room would have a single queen sized bed in it.





	Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight fluff, I just have a lot of feelings for Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm sorry

You turned the key in the lock while Spencer waited behind you. It was late, and you and the team had pulled into a motel for the night, having just finished a case in Alabama. It was one of those one story motels that still used actual keys instead of key cards. Given the time of night, you knew vacancies would be scarce, and you expected to have to double up on rooms. But, upon pushing open the door, you discovered something you hadn't expected. 

"There's only one bed." 

"Yes," Spencer replied. 

"At least it's a queen?" 

There was a brief pause before you both started speaking at the same time. 

"Maybe we can go to the concierge-" 

"I mean I guess I don't really-" 

"-but I am fairly certain we got the last-" 

"-mind as long as you-" You cut yourself off this time. There was a brief pause between you and your colleague. "This is fine?" it came out as a question rather than a statement. 

"I think so, I wouldn't want to- to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"This is fine," you repeated, more sure of yourself this time. 

"We should get out of the doorway," Spencer suggested, and you realized you'd been standing in the threshold this whole time.

"True."

The two of you walked in and dropped your go bags at the foot of the bed, you sitting down on the edge and removing your shoes while Spencer stood by with his hands in his pockets.

"You know, if it's a problem I can sleep on the floor or some-"

"No, you're not doing that."

"What?" he responded, taken aback at the immediacy of your response.

"You're not sleeping on the floor. Look, this isn't an ideal situation but there's a perfectly good bed here and I won't have you sleeping on the floor. It's just one night and tomorrow we'll be back home and nobody has to know about it."

The look on his face wasn't one you'd seen before, and you almost couldn't place it. He seemed sort of disappointed. Disappointed that he had to share a bed with you or that you'd made it sound like you didn't want to share a bed with him? "Okay," he said, breaking your train of thought, and for that you were grateful. Spencer couldn't know about your feelings. You were new to the team and you knew that it would not go over well if you started dating Spence. 'Spencer,' you mentally corrected yourself. Dr. Reid. You needed to get on Hotch's good side first, at the very least.

"So, do you want to shower first, or...?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm fine, you go ahead," you said, resisting the urge to suggest a more water conserving option than taking turns. 

You reached into your bag for a phone charger as Spencer made his way into the tiny motel bathroom. You and Spencer usually had a good rapport; you were the closest in age on the team and you got along pretty well. You knew you were acting weird. You plugged your earphones in and started watching some videos on your phone to distract yourself and hopefully chill out.

You were lost in a watercolor painting video when Spencer swung open the bathroom door, the sudden movement nearly making you jump. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and pajama pants and his hair was still damp. You grabbed your go bag and headed for the bathroom.

Once you had exited, wearing an oversized shirt and shorts, you found Spencer standing across from you, it seems he had been pacing beforehand.    

"Hey, Y/N," Spencer began as you dropped your go bad and climbed onto the bed.  

"Yeah?" 

"What did you mean when you said, 'this isn't an ideal situation'?" His expression was purely inquisitive, and though you tried to find some sort of meaning behind it to help you decide how to respond, you couldn't find anything. Spencer's poker face was dead on. 

"I just, uhhh- I didn't-" 

"You're stuttering." 

"And?" 

"That's usually my thing. A nervousness thing. A thing people do when they're not exactly sure how to respond." 

You couldn't think of a single thing to say to that. 

"Is the idea of sharing a bed with me that bad?" 

"No! No, it's not. I just- well, the- uh, the thing is that-"

"You're stuttering again." 

"You're cute." 

"What?" 

"You're cute and I like you and I'm new to the team and I like you so I've been acting weird because there's only one bed and I'm sorry and maybe I should just go sleep in the SUV because now I've made this very weird and you're probably uncomfortable and I should really stop talking now and you're not stopping me," you took a breath as you finished rattling off. 

"I like you, too." 

"Wait, what?" 

"I like you. You're cute. You can relax now," he added, laughing a little. 

"Okay. You like me?" 

"Yes." 

"Cool. Okay. Spence?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I am not relaxed." 

"I know," he chuckled. You were about the only person that was more anxious than he was. 

He sat down on the bed next to you, stretching his legs out in front of him, and offered you a hand. You placed your hand atop his, intertwining your fingers. His hands were warm.

"Better?" 

You couldn't stop yourself from smiling. "Yes." 

"What about Hotch?" you asked, referencing the rule against dating coworkers. 

"Well, its a bit of a secret but-" he dropped his voice to a whisper- "Hotch doesn't really give a shit." 

You laughed. "Well, alright then," you conceded. You changed positions, freeing Spencer's hand from yours and throwing your legs across his outstretched ones, your head coming to rest on his chest while your arm wrapped around his torso, essentially koala-ing him. He wrapped his arm around you.

"Your hair smells good. What is that?"

"Rose scented shampoo." 

"Hm. I could get used to that," he said, smiling softly. 

 

The two of your stayed that way for a while, discussing the case and the events of the day. 

"We should probably get to sleep," you offered, "we've had a long day." 

Spencer agreed, and went to turn the light out. The two of you got under the covers, you turning and pressing your back against his chest, cuddling in to his body. His arm was around you, his large hand over yours and your fingers interlocked over your chest. You fit into him perfectly, relishing in how completely comfortable you felt in this moment. 

"Hey, Spence," you whispered into the dark.

"Yes?"

"Wanna sit next to me on the jet tomorrow?" 

"Don't I always?"

You smiled into the dark room, in near disbelief that this all worked out so perfectly. 

"Goodnight, Spence." 

"Goodnight, Y/N."


End file.
